


The Fall (8x23)

by deadcourf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Gen, Sacrifice, Season 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:06:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1541978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadcourf/pseuds/deadcourf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically that scene, in text.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fall (8x23)

"Cas? CASTIEL."

Dean sucks in a heavy breath. He grips Sam tightly while searching the sky for a familiar pair of blue eyes, but there isn’t any point. There’s no way he could see them from where he lay against the Impala by the abandoned church. It was impossible.

 _But how impossible was it?_  Not seeing Cas’ eyes from Dean’s spot on Earth, but to  _save_  yet again. Could he manage to rescue an entire population of angels and return them to their cloudy palace in the high heavens? He doesn’t think so at that moment, but he would try.

He would try for Cas and every angel that deserved saving. As for Naomi… Let’s just say Dean wishing her a nice trip, he’ll see her next fall.

 _Or not_ , he muses.

"Dean?" a voice coughs out violently.

Dean’s head turns so fast that he nearly gives himself whiplash. Sam sits beside him, his whole body failing, and watches the sky.

"Dean, wh-what’s happening?" he asks, puzzled by the strange fireworks.

"It’s," Dean wets his dry lips, "angels."

They watch as hundreds of the celestial beings crash to the Earth’s crust simultaneously. Their wings peel from their backs as they rocket through their grace, gravity pulling them towards humanity. Dean has never seen something so frighteningly beautiful. He relaxes his hold on Sam as he stands to face the whole of the scene that is reflected in pupils. Sam reaches a hand towards his brother, but let’s it drop to his also. He’s too exhausted from the trial. Dean’s voice keeps him hanging on the thread of consciousness.

"Angels, Sammy. They’re falling."


End file.
